Supernova
by ye jun
Summary: He burned, and burned, and it felt like his body exploded. First came darkness, then came the blinding brightness, and a new being came to be. He was still who he was, but at the same time not, but if there was one thing he was certain of, he would still put his family above all other. [Reincarnation!RenKoumei!]
1. Once Again

**Supernova**

 **...**

 **Summary: He burned, and burned, and it felt like his body exploded. First came darkness, then came the blinding brightness, and a new being came to be. He was still who he was, but at the same time not, but if there was one thing he was certain of, he would still put his family above all other. [Reincarnation!RenKoumei!]**

 **...**

 **Prologue**

 **...**

 **00\. Once Again**

 **...**

The pain that bloomed from his chest was unbearable, it was burning, it was electrocuting, and it _hurt_.

Koumei wasn't the least bit surprised, about the excruciating pain and the attack.

It was rather logical to kill one of the generals first, since chaos was soon to follow. A long-range attack from somewhere beyond the immediate area, it was an attack from a Djinn Equip he suspected, and vainly hoped to be, since it would be embarrassing if it wasn't.

It was absolutely horrifying that Kouha was beside him when the attack landed on his person, and rather alarming that his death might cause his brother and king to go berserk, Koumei just hoped that neither parties would do something horribly rash. Everybody died in the long run, his death would just be one along many, and while his death was rather early, he made preparations for such a thing. Now, if only his brother and king would follow it, and the others would do the same...

Koumei was rather certain that they would try to follow it, somewhat, afterall it was what he left for them to do. The research might help them, it was nearing the completion of transportation circles, having Dantalion as his djinn was a great help for the idea itself and the development.

Ren Koumei rather doubted it would go as smoothly as that though, his brother and king was a person that valued family over anything else, even his pursuit for knowledge, he might get angry but he should know that his feelings had no place in war. Kouha, would probably blame himself, his apparent death did happen right in front of him and Koumei wouldn't be surprised if thoughts like 'I could've done something' or 'If I didn't let my guard down this wouldn't have happened' swirled through his mind.

Kougyoku would most likely go with what his brother and king wants, or try to calm him, either of the two really.

Lady Hakuei, on the other hand, Koumei would admit they were quite close when they were children, only when they were children. Even if it was embarrassing that the former First Imperial Princess was stronger than him at that time, it was something that a certain man always insulted him with.

Hakuryuu's thought on the matter, Koumei supposed he'd be glad, it was another person out of the way and that was always a plus. Shame though, that the sweet kid he knew when he was younger was a little bit psychotic now, but it seemed to run in the family.

Other than them, and Chuu'un, he really didn't think that his death would cause too much trouble, or violent response. He had other relatives, yes, but he didn't spend time with them so it would be understandable if they had no reaction whatsoever.

Ren Koumei was full of regrets, truly, he wanted to see the world when it reached the point where peace was everywhere, where everybody lived freely with no inhibitions, and maybe where everyone in his family was happy, excluding Ren Gyokuen, also known as Arba.

He was feeling drowsy now, and he couldn't even hear properly, but he could still read the lips of Kouha over his prone body, begging him to wait for En-nii, and were those tears on his face?

Koumei frowned deeper, and even when his vision blurred to the point he could see was a pink blob he urged his arm to move, to lay his hand on his brother's hair.

And even if it felt like shards of glass buried itself in his throat even if he only made a small sound, he took a deep breathe. His lungs burning, _burning, burning_ and spoke.

"Li-ive," Koumei croaked out, "ha-ppi-ly."

Darkness took over soon after.

 **...**

What happened after death was a topic many philosophers either studied with avid interest, or avoided as much as possible. Koumei would admit with no ounce of shame that it was a topic he deemed unworthy of his attention, and focused on stratagems instead.

In his own thoughts, death was the end and his rukh would be part of something called the 'Great Flow', and with his rukh was also his spirit.

He couldn't come up with anything more than that.

But apparently, he would be a witness of what will happen after death. His eldest brother would probably be excited if this were to happen to him, knowing the event that took place when one took his or her last breath that many could only speculate about, Koumei could just see the smirk that would grace his eldest brother's face if that were to happen.

He, on the other hand, couldn't care less.

It didn't really affect him that much since he mainly focused on what he could do in the living world and _strategies_ , and if there was one thing that he could appreciate from Reim it was the Method of Ioci which helped him store important knowledge and memories in an organized manner.

Taking advantage of the method, Koumei made sure he remembered tactics, strategies, strengths that could turn to weaknesses and vice versa. Everything concerning war, and how to win one, it was stored in the deep recesses of his brain.

Not to say that those were the only things in his mind, Koumei also had a treasure trove of psychology notes, notes on behavior, notes to tell the weather, notes how to create boats to houses, _notes on how to survive._ His mind was filled with the truly important things down to mundane things, mundane things that his brothers often questioned about and if it will happen to help them in the long run.

Concerning the topic what happened after death, all notes or any book he read about such a thing, if he read anything about it all, was promptly thrown away to a deep corner in his mind.

So, imagine his surprise when pure white light assaulted his eyes, and he promptly raised his djinn equip to block out the sudden brightness.

( _It only took a few seconds for his mind,_

 _-'was it my mind?' Koumei wondered, 'was the spirit connected to my mind? Or was it my rukh that was connected to my mind? Can my mind function rationally at all on this moment?'-_

 _to notice if there was anything wrong with his body. His clothes seemed to be the same, even his fan was in his hand, the wounds that caused his death didn't seem to be aching. Koumei suspected the wound vanished completely or was completely healed, but he did not know the reason as to why it occurred, or how it occurred._

 _Understandably, after the light appeared he knew that there was somebody there, and that somebody was most likely King Solomon._

 _Seeing the unmistakable blue hair that only two individual had, Koumei confirmed his suspicions.)_

"Your Majesty," Koumei greeted politely, his face indifferent, and gave a small nod. "I give my greetings to you."

Sharp sapphire eyes were unreadable, and his lips were twitching, if it were to form a smile or a frown, Koumei didn't bother to predict which one. His braided navy hair whipped around with the force of something that Koumei couldn't feel, clothes of white, gold, and red moving along. His third eye barely hidden with his short navy locks, and a simple crescent gold headpiece was above it, with a dark red jewel in the middle.

King Solomon looked just like who he was before his mind was taken away.

"Ren Koumei," the redhead merely raised an eyebrow, at the characteristic low voice that all males shared. Though, he couldn't ignore how it was tinged with something else, something that he heard often from his brother, charisma and determination. A voice often used to command the battlefield and raise the spirit of the people. "You're dead."

Koumei was severely unimpressed, for the rather mundane use of it.

 **...**

Abraham Jehoahaz Solomon would admit he had favorites, every deity had one. The deity of another world where magoi was called magic to them, named Death, favored a certain emerald eyed glasses wearing boy. Another deity of another world favored a blond blue eyed boy, that had a unique entity within him. One deity that Solomon often spent time with, had many favorites, among them were certain people bearing a name that he once had.

( _He was one of the few human turned deity, and Solomon could fully appreciate his antics, Solomon was one of the few actually. The others were too serious about what they have done, or too certain that they knew the best, that they were uncomfortable to be with.)_

Solomon tried to hide it as much as possible to remain somewhat partial.

When one of his favorites died when it was not meant to be, well, he threw something equivalent to a fit. He even went as far as summoning all of his favorite's rukh to the place where human turned divine entities, or just plain divine entities of each world gathered for a friendly chat.

The deadpan look Solomon received when he told him he was dead, was utterly priceless. It was a shame that he reigned his expression quickly, his face taking on a blank mask for the sake of being polite.

Ren Koumei really needed to relax for a moment, to just let go. Even his older brother had times when he broke out of his facade, and never bothered taking it up again.

"I was aware," the redhead answered, voice void of emotion.

Solomon just smiled, a smile too wide that it made the corner of his eyes crinkle and cheeks ache. Anything, _anything_ , to avoid the eyes that reminded him too much of her.

"I am not aware of your age, your majesty, but if I may ask?"

That came out of nowhere, and Solomon had to stop himself from blinking owlishly in response. Technically speaking, he was older than their world itself, and when he was about to answer the redhead spoke once again.

"The age of your death," Ren Koumei clarified.

Well, that one could be easily answered.

"My death occurred the very moment my mind was gone from my body, as far as I'm concerned, somewhere between twenty-two years old and twenty-six." Solomon answered frankly, and mused about the past. "Everything became a blur concerning my time in our world, truthfully speaking."

The redhead nodded in acquisition of an answer, and Solomon was lost on how to say that the man wasn't supposed to die, when the redhead spoke once again.

"Is this what happens after death?"

"Not at all," Solomon answered promptly, "your rukh is supposed to join the Great Flow, but before that, you would enter the Sacred Palace that Ugo is taking care of."

"You weren't even supposed to die yet."

 **...**

Koumei didn't expect that, he never really believed in fate, he thought that life was sorely based on your own hands. This incident just managed to cement that belief in his mind.

"I see," he replied, for the sake of avoiding the stifling silence that was about to be borne. Truly, whilst he tried to tell the truth as often as he can, what he said at this moment was a complete and utter lie.

Koumei couldn't see what King Solomon was talking about.

If he wasn't supposed to die, then why did he die- his fault perhaps- but did someone truly die when it was their time? Koumei thought about his cousins, his cousins as dear as brothers, and while his heart clenched at the very thought of them did they too, die before their time?

He wouldn't be surprised if that was what happened.

( _Koumei ignored the fact that if they were alive, Hakuyuu would've been Emperor and he and his sibling wouldn't be living the lives they had now. En-nii didn't want to be an Emperor, he was just fine bearing the responsibility that would be given to him by Hakuyuu-niisama. Their lives might have been even easier if they were still alive._

 _He would never know though.)_

"You should've had a years and years of being alive," King Solomon continued. "You would have been the Emperor of Kou-"

"Pardon," Koumei interrupted, sounding almost alarmed. Later on he would realize, he was slowly forgetting to act like how he usually was in their world, where he was only the nephew of the former Emperor turned second prince, and certain characteristics were expected from him. "May I ask you to repeat that?"

A navy eyebrow was raised, and Koumei ignored the faint amusement wafting of from the man, more focused on what, arguably the King of their World, said.

"You would have been the Emperor," the King repeated offhandedly, like he was talking about the weather. "Sure there would be some trouble along the way, but you would eventually be the Emperor. You would have had children, but they were born from a loveless marriage, and you knew they weren't fit to be rulers so you gave the title to one of the sons of your cousins turned adopted siblings."

Koumei didn't know what to think of _that_ , so that information was assimilated, filed, put into a box, and pushed to the farthest corners of his mind.

King Solomon just continued, ignoring the fact that Koumei was about to have trouble thinking coherently because of the information he was giving.

"-it was even a well-known fact that you were the best ruler the world has ever seen," The man smiled in self-depreciation. "Even better than myself."

"That's a lie," Koumei quickly replied, knowing that it was one in the bottom of his heart, even if he were still alive that will never happen. "I am not fit to be an Emperor, my brother and king is, and I doubt anybody could match you King Solomon."

Said man shook his head in response, "I could argue with you, but you have the stubbornness that's a characteristic trait shared within your family, and seeing that you have somehow bent your siblings countless times to your will... I'm afraid any argument we will have would last for a long time."

"My brother and king would be Emperor," Koumei firmly spoke, each syllable ringing with certainty. "And so will anyone he deems worthy, if the time to choose an heir comes to pass, many people would help him towards his goal."

King Solomon pursed his lips, opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. A rueful smile then formed on his face.

"Stubborn aren't you?" He mused, and his sapphire eyes darkened to a deep twilight blue, edged with a dark blue almost black. Koumei felt apprehensive, his brother had the same thing happen to him often, where his rage was burning but he needed to contain it, his eyes would take a deep burgundy color, the edges bright scarlet.

The Second Imperial Prince was always the one who cleaned up his brother's messes after one of those moods.

"Why didn't you stay alive?" The magician mused. "Don't answer that question," King Solomon warned, when Koumei was about to open his mouth to reply, his mind quickly forming the appropriate response.

"See," the navyhead continued, "your stubborness would have made you hold out until somebody healed you. Kouen would have arrived in time, Hakuryuu would have made sure you were _alive,_ for the sake of having you live through worse."

' _That was rather nice to know_ ,' Koumei thought blankly, his face not moving an inch at the thought that his youngest cousin would've made him go through torturous ordeals.

"But somebody interfered," King Solomon darkly said, voice threatening, "and I am less than pleased."

The strategist blinked, "Is something so small as one person's death enough to make you act like this?" Koumei wondered, "Perhaps, I do not have that much of a role to play in the future, which is the reason why somebody else removed myself from my world."

The King just gave him a look, and gave a long suffering sigh.

 **...**

' _Why can't he understand?_ ' Solomon thought in frustration, barely stopping himself from groaning at the redhead.

Ren Koumei didn't seem to understand that he had a role to fulfill, a big role that his eldest brother knew he would flourish at. Kouen knew that he was only fit for war, and acknowledged the fact. He was a man of action and not one to make plans, unless it involved the battlefield. He knew he could be a leader, but he knew he could not be an Emperor.

It was a fact.

Kouen cared for the people in his country, yes, but he knew he wasn't the person fit for the job of leading them. One that knew the ins and outs, one he knew how to change the flow of not only battles but trades, one that knew how to handle war times and peace times, one who had wisdom and kindness, patience and cunning, he knew that was the kind of man for the job.

That was the qualities he knew his younger brother had.

Even, Kouha, the youngest brother, knew that they weren't fighting for his eldest brother to be on the throne, but for his elder one, because he knows what he _can_ do.

The redhead in front of him just couldn't see that.

Sure he had edges that still needs to be polished, but it was there, and he would grow as time passed.

All of the battles waged, all of the people that would be left in ditches, all of the people that would perish... if he wasn't the Emperor.

It was frightening amount, countless countries would have a hard time regaining their former glory after all that.

All because of a deity that wanted to mess with _his_ world.

Solomon could just see a certain somebody's handprints all over this mess, and he couldn't wait to deal out a most appropriate punishment.

 _ **"I'm waiting my friend,"**_ Solomon almost growled, _**"answer me, why have you take one of my people, which in turn has doomed the life of others?"**_

His magoi ruffled his clothes, with his hair whipping wildly behind him. His staff appeared suddenly in his hand, rivaling his height, forming an ornate orb and having a point in the end.

He was furious, and he would let everyone know.

His world was not to be trifled with, nor be played with, by himself nor by others.

Solomon felt that other deities needed to be reminded of this.

 _ **"If you have no appropriate answer,"**_ irises darkened till they were as dark as an abyss. _**"Well,"**_ eyes were narrowed, _**"just hope it doesn't come to that."**_

 **...**

 _His temple was throbbing with agitation, and if he had less self-control than he had, nobody would be surprised if he would be gnashing his teeth together in irritation._

 _"What do you mean you want to change-!?"_

 _A figure wearing clothes that seemed to be somewhat prestigious yet at the same time looked like it was for commoners had a huge smile on his face, his whole atmosphere merry. His very presence smelling much like the sea._

 _"Exactly what it means~! I'm rather fond of him, he reminds me of someone."_

 _A calm collected voice, completely controlled, cut in._

"Do I not have a say in this?"

 _The two men who spoke earlier looked at each other, one wearing a garb akin to those who lived in the desert, the other had clothing never before seen. Uttering the same answer, at the exact same time._

 _ **"No."**_

 _A long suffering sigh was heard, and voice completely bland._

"I see."

 _A series of more arguments, one that sounded to tedious to listen to, and not worthwhile._

 _"Fine! I agree to your decisions, the kid still has his 'noble blood', load of bull by the way. Tragic past, sure why not? Nice parents? I can make it work... but I think his uncle has a screw lose somewhere-"_

 _"What-!?"_

 _"-it's exactly the same as what he's been through! Hell, it's better! At the very least his soon-to-be father's not an asshole."_

 _"... fine, the other conditions?"_

 _"Oh, he'll have a family alright. Hell, he might even get_ nakama _, you'd like that don't you?"_

"A nakama?"

 _ **"You'll know it later."**_

 _"Almost every condition is appropriately met," a voice glumly replied._

 _"Of course!" Another voice replied boisterously, "now, if you don't mind, I need to make some changes to his soul's components and what-not. Your world's weird you know that?"_

 _A snort. "Like you're one to talk, I don't have 'devil fruits', as the occupants of your world call it, in my world."_

 _"Your world have 'djinn vessels'."_

 _"It isn't a power easily gained by just eating a fruit, no matter how disgusting I might add."_

 _"Hmph."_

"Is my soul not suitable for your world?"

 _"Eh, I guess? I think some of your magoi is going to be left behind, and I still have to fix the circumstances of your birth."_

"Circumstances?"

 _"See, they were supposed to end up together, your soon-to-be parents. A deity messed with all that though, a shame really. But now! Now I have you, I just need to do a little tweaks and put your soul in your container. I'd like you to remember, train your body alright? I mean don't just focus on strategy, because sometimes you need strength as well. My world's rather... rough?"_

 _A certain redhead almost sighed at the unsure tone the man used._

"...duly-noted."

 _"Good lad!"_

 _"Is that really a requirement for him? Being physically strong?"_

 _"Of course it is! And hell, I know you agree."_

"Will I still have my memories?"

 _Both men paused._

 _"Kind of?"_

 _"Oi!"_

 _"I mean rosie here would still have his memories from the past, he can't help my favorites if that were the case, but you would feel- detached, from it all."_

"... as informative as that is, those weren't the memories I was speaking of. I suppose it was rather nice to know that I'm just a _tool_ to help your 'favorites'."

 _"Others would do anything for a chance like this y'know?"_

"As you might see, I do not count among those 'others' you speak of. That and the memories I was speaking of was my time here... wherever this place is."

 _Stifled laughter was heard, while another had a face that donned a grimace crossed with amusement._

 _"I can see that. And no, I think it would be better if you had no memories of your time here in our... what do we call this place again?"_

 _"I'd like to call it a playroom, a place where deities mess with other worlds."_

 _"Close. Since you asked, you'll have no memories of your time here."_

"Why? How could I help your favorites if I won't know it's the reason _why I was killed before my time, and brought back to life albeit in another world altogether_?"

 _"... are you angry?"_

"What do you think?"

 _"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure you'd enjoy your time in my world more than what's waiting for you in the future in your world. Because... well, I can't say anything about that matter."_

 _"You still haven't answered one of his questions."_

 _"Hm? Oh, about that no memories here? I thought my favorites should earn your help."_

"Then what's the point of bringing me to your world if I can't fulfill the duty that made you do so?"

 _A boisterous laugh was his answer._

 _"I can see what you mean Solomon, he really needs to lighten up."_

 _A bluehead nodded his head in agreement, ignoring the pointed look directed at him._

 _"He truly does."_

 _"Rosie, I enjoy freedom, hell, every single person does. I fought for my freedom, and other countless others'. You think I'd prevent somebody to have the freedom to choose who they want to help?"_

"It's an illogical decision."

 _"Who cares?"_

"I do!"

 _"Look, I like you. You might as well be a favorite of mine as well, and your future? Sure it's great and all, but it only came to be because the others choose their path for you. You didn't become Emperor because you wanted to, you became the emperor because of the sense of duty you had."_

"For my family, for my people, I'd do anything."

 _"That's good and all, admirable even. But, you can be so much more. You could have made your own country, solve problems earlier if you broke out of the mold pressed into you!"_

 _"You should ponder on that, Ren Koumei."_

 _"You really should."_

"... I see."

 _"There done!"_

 _"Already?"_

 _"Yeah. I really hope we won't see each other until much, much later rosie."_

 _ **"Farewell, and may you live your new life to the fullest."**_

"... I can try."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

In the Holy Land of Mariejois, where families were woven in a rather intricate and complicated tapestry, where every World Noble was related one way or another, and where a certain prince took his first breath in his new world.

Where he was a prince no more, and instead one higher than any other that didn't hold their rank.

Where his locks became more pink than magenta, and his pink spinel irises became morganite.

Where he had no siblings, and instead had a long string of cousins.

Where he had no mold to fit, no obligations to anyone.

 _Where he was free._

 **...**

 **I own nothing from One Piece.**

 **I own nothing from Magi.**

 **...**

 **So, I'd really like to think that I'm not the only one who was drastically affected with a certain blond's death in One Piece. And concerning Ren Koumei, a character from Magi, he is a character I immensely like, I also think that he deserves more screen time.**

 **I decided to hit two birds with one stone, and this is a story with two characters I favor. Immensely.**

 **The story mainly happens, from here on out, in the One Piece Universe. The only thing I wish to change, is the death of said blond, and that's the only concrete thing in the plot.**

 **..I'll work it out somehow.**

 **RichInsanity... OUT!**


	2. A Bond Forged

**Supernova**

 **...**

 **01\. A Bond Forged**

 **...**

 _Amber eyes and morganite,_

 _All was still, then it was not._

 _Four words that broke the silence._

 _"You have beautiful eyes."_

 **...**

It took a while for Ren Koumei to realize that he's alive.

Not alive in the sense that somebody healed him enough to recover from his wounds, or just a hair's breadth away from perishing. No, he's alive because he was somehow, and some way or another, _reborn_.

It simply took time for his now infantile mind to assimilate the memories he had before, and Koumei wondered if said memories were to stay.

He wouldn't be surprised if this was somehow normal, for somebody to remember their past life as a baby and yet forget them as time passed... but Koumei vainly hoped it wouldn't happen to him.

A part of it could be blamed to the complete and utter boredom he would have if his memories would simply be gone, a mind much like a new canvas in this young age. He could just see how he could possibly _devour_ any knowledge worth having, but Koumei was afraid that he'd be heralded as a prodigy, and he didn't want any attention directed at him.

Even if he'd be a new person altogether, Koumei had the feeling that he wouldn't enjoy such a thing.

Another part, bigger and much more determined, wanted him to remember his memories just for the sake of it.

Koumei was surprised at the rather illogical reasoning he had given, but found it was what truly lay within his mind and heart.

True, most of his memories consisted of notes and notes of all things important and mundane, but within them also laid the reason as to why he became who he was, until the day he perished. And, there was also his family.

( _Speaking of family, Koumei truly did not know if he was somewhat insane, thinking he was alive when he was dead. Perhaps he was only thrown in a room when they thought he was crazy, having delusions and what not, and thought it was better for him._

 _But this was his_ family.

 _Countless possibilities... yet there were only proofs that pointed out the one true fact._ )

His family of reds and blues.

Koumei thought that somehow he would feel regret over his early death which prevented him to help his elder brother and king, perhaps even despair, and it was odd how the thought of his family, his blood and kin, failed to make any of his emotions rise.

It was much like how a person would merely glance upon a mirror, knowing what to expect and therefore thinking nothing of it.

But he supposed he still had a chance to help them and the shock still hasn't registered in his system, after all, no matter how young Koumei is he could still be of aid to his family, former or not.

Settling on that matter, sleep soon took over.

 **...**

In the beginning of his second life, there wasn't much he could do.

If he tried to open his mouth and speak, he'd either drool to the point of making bubbles or only babble incoherent sounds that only grated his nerves. If he were to open his eyes, everything would be blurry and look like blobs and he couldn't see the _details_ of anything, it only served to infuriate him. If he were to use his sense of smell, it was like there was nothing to take note off, or rather, his nose wasn't developed enough to identify the subtle differences. If he tried to move his arm, gently, it would only result to flailing that made people come and checkup at him, maybe even coo.

The only activity that he could do without any negative response was either hearing or thinking, and he reveled at it.

The language that was spoken in the area he was born in was a curious mixture of the international language and the language of Kina, a language that Koumei had a hard time finding scrolls for, but eventually given one when his uncle, the Late Emperor Ren Hakutoku, was still alive.

Picking up the language would be no problem sooner or later, if the people in his room actually spoke, then perhaps he could have uttered his first word by now, but the blobs only stood in their designated areas in silence.

Koumei had to wonder what would happen if he were to cry.

The few muscles that he could control in his face reacted appropriately and his face scrunched up. He was truly bored if he wanted to cry to draw attention to himself, something that he avoided entirely.

But it was rather peculiar, he heard of no place that spoke a mix of the languages, and Koumei felt something was distinctly off.

Perhaps he was born somewhere in Kina? Where they spoke both international language, the language of Kina, and melded them together?

Koumei mentally nodded, that was the most probable conclusion he could come up with, and if that was not the case, perhaps he was born in a new time altogether? Where his elder brother and king is already years old and the others much the same?

 _How could he help then?_

Darkness took over, and his sleep was not at all peaceful.

 **...**

A long time passed till Koumei-

( _Was his name still Koumei? Of course not, he was a new person, he should have a new name to go by. But there was a frightening thing about names, Ren Koumei was known as the second nephew, the second prince, always something with second in it. But he was also a tactician, a strategist, a general, molds upon molds were pressed onto him... until he simply didn't know who he truly was anymore._

 _Ren Koumei was made to fill a mold, a position._

 _His new self was still pure, not molded to fit what was expected of him._

 _Yet... why did he feel something akin to guilt if he were to throw his name away?_

Golden eyes.

Crimson hair.

Soft murmurs.

Loving glances.

Beautiful smiles.

Unwavering support.

 _'How could I possibly forget?' Koumei mused._

 _It was a name given to him by his mother._ )

-realized the truth that was staring at him right in the face.

The unknown insignia, the weird mix of languages, the odd contraptions around the room, the way his magoi felt utterly restless, and most of all, the map that was painted on the floor of a humongous room.

Kou wasn't in it, Balbadd, Reim, Heliohapt, Artemia, Tenzan Plateau, Imuchakk, Magnostadt, Sindria, even the Continent of Darkness was absent on the map.

It took Koumei a split second to process everything he saw.

He was in a whole new world, a world where his family didn't exist.

His breathing was ragged, but if he didn't do anything to make it less noticeable his current caretaker would assume something has gone wrong, a correct assumption on his part, and he would be taken to the nearest medical bay.

The same thing happened to Koumei when he slapped his own face due to the undeveloped muscles of his infant body. The rush that took place wasn't something that he's looking forward to experiencing again anytime soon.

So with all his might, Koumei took deep breaths as he counted.

One. Two. Three. One. Two. Three.

As his breath calmed, he faced the map and took the chance to examine it closer. It was multitudes different from the map of his own world, where land was somewhat close to each other and connected, this map showed thousands of islands and only one thick strip of land that was connected. And as Koumei spotted a distinct mark that signified their current position, an X, he wasn't at all surprised that their residence was on the thick strip of land.

Really, it was to be expected.

The air lacked the distinct smell of the sea that Koumei once chanced upon in his past life, even the smallest tinge of it. The first time the wind delivered the saltiness to his sensitive nostrils, rather than suffocate at the smell, he found it peaceful.

Which is why he was rather fond of Balbadd, excluding the fact that it was an ideal place for trade.

 _Red Line._

A rather curious title for the strip of land. Koumei knew why it was called a 'line' of course, but why was it called red? Perhaps there was something with the land itself? How the minerals made it look like the earth was red? Maybe because countless deaths have occurred and promptly painted the land red?

So many possibilities yet it would not be wise to draw conclusions without validated proof.

Then there were the two light blue colored strips on the sea, crossing the Red Line, and leaving between them was the usual color of the sea represented by North Blue, East Blue, West Blue, and South Blue. He didn't need to think about it much to know why they were names as such.

The light blue colored strips were called, _Calm Belt._

Koumei was going to assume that the waters there were completely still, and leave it at that- he'd eventually know the reason why afterall, even if it killed him.

The name of thousands of islands was also written, but there was something that he should take note of, in the area between the two Calm Belts were islands that had different seasons. A desert island just ways after a winter island, a _prehistoric_ island and a _sky_ island.

Koumei realized a little late that he'd never escape the insanity that came along with living. He was in the front of the lines when it came to the insanity of living in his past life, but he was determined to avoid at least the brunt of it this time.

Still, a _prehistoric island?_ Perhaps that could have existed in his past world, somewhere in the Continent of Darkness maybe, but here? Where there was seemingly no magoi?

It was hard to grasp.

But he supposed there was something that could explain the state of the respective islands, and Koumei vowed to devour every book he can lay his hands on, to explain the impossibilities that consists in this world.

The very thought calmed him somewhat, because one of the many things that Koumei most feared, was the unknown.

Reading books alleviated that particular fear, but it was best to take note that it doesn't give him joy or happiness, only relief.

Among these islands were ones that had no name or classification, Koumei would suspect that it was impossible, or perhaps, highly dangerous for one to approach such islands. Then there was also the fact that the map might be largely incomplete, since question marks appeared right beside countless islands and some islands were left blank, they were _undetailed_.

He could make do.

There was something niggling at the back of his mind, something important yet it seemed to make his heart ache. A matter that he wished not to face, but if Koumei were to be honest, it would be better to get it done with.

... it doesn't stop him from ignoring it though.

' _Later,_ ' Koumei thought. ' _I'll deal with it later._ '

 **...**

Fortunately, or unfortunately- it depended on one's perspective really- Koumei was forced to face the reality of what has happened to him. In the form of two adults.

His eyesight has sufficiently developed, and he no longer saw things as blobs, but it was all still a little blurry. He could smell things a little better, and he could now assert some control to his actions. Now, he could even somewhat taste the milk he drank, and Koumei was glad he wasn't breast-fed, it would have been a traumatising experience, he was certain.

Still, Koumei knew this was the first time he laid eyes on this particular two adults, they had pure white garments, unlike the usual black or grey, or anything else. And if Koumei could, he'd wrinkle his nose at the rather unique hairstyle they sported. Their hair masterfully arranged to stand straight, and form a sphere at the end.

Their faces, while a little blurry, couldn't stop their beauty to be displayed.

The face on his left was much too feminine, and the only thing that stopped Koumei from coming to the conclusion that it belonged to a woman, was the stubble of crimson.

His face reminded Koumei of his younger brother, Kouha.

A heart-shaped face, long crimson eyelashes framed big, round, and seemingly innocent lavender eyes, crimson eyebrows thin and arched elegantly, nose straight and dainty, cheeks having a rosy tint and healthy flush, lips small and perhaps a tad too full, overall, a face free of blemishes.

Even his stubble couldn't diminish his beauty.

Koumei would admit that his eyes were perhaps his most comely trait, in his perspective anyway. It wasn't a deep and bold amethyst, but a soft lavender that contributed greatly to his appearance and made him much more... welcoming.

The other face more than made up for the other's, it wasn't that it was ugly, far from it actually, the face on his right was unbelievably beautiful as well. But if the man's face was warm and welcoming, this face was cold and calculating.

With locks of molten gold, glimmering like the mineral itself, eyes a bright and bold blue with flecks of varying shades within, framed with thick eyelashes and thin eyebrows, nose small and perky, cheekbones high and refined, lips shapely if not a little too wide, a short and narrow chin, overall, a face full of angles and free of blemishes like the other.

Koumei liked to think that their faces were much like the sun and the moon, both unbelievably magnificent, yet different. One had the magnificence that shone fiercely and brightly, while the other had a magnificence that glowed coolly and mysteriously.

 _His father and mother,_ in this new world.

Koumei didn't know why he came to that conclusion, but if he were to guess, it was something innate, his instinct so to speak, that made him think that they were his parents.

And as his eyes flicked towards the man's crimson locks, Koumei wanted to sigh, it seemed he'd never escape the colors that painted him in the past.

His heart throbbed, painful than anything he has ever experienced, even the cause of his death paled in comparison, because the truth was agonizing.

His family was gone.

 _His family was gone._

A sniffle escaped him, and hiccups erupted from him. No matter how Koumei desperately wished to keep the tears at bay, it seemed that it was a lost cause. He could blame his infant body and appropriate reactions, but truthfully, Koumei didn't know if he could keep his composure even if he was a man grown.

For the first time in his memory, as well as his current parents, Koumei cried. It wasn't a cry where he did his best to remain silent as what was expected of him before, it was a cry much like how a babe would.

Cries that penetrated the silence of their abode, loud and deafening, tears that ran through his face that undoubtly mirrored a waterfall, and snot that leaked from his nostrils.

For now, he would let it all out, and none would stop him until he cried himself hoarse, that Koumei vowed.

 **...**

 _(He wasn't upset as he should've been, that Koumei knew, and that was the true reason why he felt the need to cry._

 _He felt something, yes, but it seemed too stale, too small of a reaction. That was what truly made him experience the throb in his heart._

 _Why did he feel nothing but a throb and self-inflicted pain, mostly due to guilt, when his family came into his mind?_

 _Koumei had a hunch, a small one, but it was too soon, too early._

 _Was it the price that came for living once more?)_

 **...**

In the midst of his deafening cries, Koumei still knew that the adults, his new parents, wrapped their arms around him. It seemed odd that they didn't beg him nor tell him to stop, and only murmured words in comfort, from a language he did not know.

Their hold on him did not waver, it remained firm throughout, and when his throat was to hoarse to continue on, the lavender-eyed man _laughed._

It didn't hold any negative intent, that much Koumei knew, but it still irked him that he seemed to have laughed at his expense. It was tinged with amusement, and relief, and as much as Koumei would like to play a dense man, it seemed his mind has already thought as to why.

Koumei was a man of few words, whether it was truly a part of his personality, or something that was decided for him, it was to be seen. And he has never opened his mouth after the initial babbling incidents, not making a squeak or a sound, even when he hit himself with his flailing limbs.

It made sense if they were worried for his well-being.

And if his developing eyesight weren't playing tricks on him, the woman had a small smile on her face, one that was gone too soon.

But Koumei still caught it, and it was amazing how it could do wonders on her seemingly frigid appearance.

"You have quite the pair of lungs on you," the lavender eyed man commented, eyes twinkling in mirth. "But I do hope you didn't cry due to my ghastly appearance."

It was rather nice to know that the language he learned in his past life can help him in his current one, but when the man's words registered in his brain, Koumei did his best to make his facial muscles move to convey his disbelief. Sadly, he only seemed to succeed in scrunching up his face, it seemed to suffice though, since the man reacted appropriately.

"Kahahaha," he snickered. "It seems our son has a standard for beauty already."

Our son.

 _Our son._

Well, it was quite nice to know that his instinct was as sharp as always.

A molten gold eyebrow was raised in response to the words the man uttered, which arched elegantly. And as the woman spoke, Koumei knew what distinctive trait the woman had.

Her voice rang like notes from a harp, melodious and enchanting. It was also firm yet soft, the words uttered were precise and clear. It rolled of her tongue naturally, and Koumei suspected that her voice could either be as frigid as the wind in Imuchakk, or warm as the sun in Balbadd.

Koumei knew at that moment, that the woman wielded words as her weapon.

"And how," she began softly, like the sweet breeze on a summer day. "Do you suspect that he was displeased with the erroneous statement that you made, and not because of any other plausible reasons?"

From their arms, Koumei could see the man's face in plain view. How he put on a pretense of contemplating what the woman just said, and Koumei would have fallen for it, if not for the twinkle in his eyes.

"Well-", he glanced in his direction, lavender eyes meeting his own, and an impossibly wide smile appeared on his face. "I listened to my gut, and if you can speak four months after you were born, what's stopping our child from doing the same?"

Koumei blinked.

That was rather impressive -ignoring the fact that Koumei himself also managed to speak around the same time, maybe even earlier in his past life- it was something that should be taken note of, and he would. It would serve him well.

"You are aware that your remark isn't at all related to my question?"

He was jostled in their arms as the man presumably shrug his shoulders, and he could hear the amusement coating the man's words.

"It is to some extent," he pointed out, and Koumei could only agree silently.

"To some extent," the woman echoed, lips pursed and eyes sharp.

Koumei had the feeling she was severely unimpressed.

The man still had a smile on his face, turning a blind eye at the woman's expression, and Koumei saw that he was about to speak, mouth already forming the words needed, when a knock disturbed them.

"Saint René? Lady René? The Council wishes to meet you."

The man groaned rather loudly- Koumei had to wince at the sound that reached his sensitive ears- and he saw the woman sigh in irritation.

"Again?" The man whined, and the woman sent an exasperated yet fond look in his direction.

"As my husband said, they wish to meet us once again?"

The sound traveled fine through the thick door, and a reply was heard, crisp and clear.

"Yes, Saint and Lady René. They have told me it is quite urgent."

Lavender and sapphire eyes met, and Koumei became a spectator to their silent conversation. A moment passed until the man's lips twitched and formed a small mischievous smile, lavender eyes seemingly twinkling in delight, and the woman in return pursed her lips, scrunched until she adopted a blank expression.

"You are certain that it is wise?" She said quietly, sounding resigned the moment the words left her lips, already aware of what the man would say next.

"Wise?" The man repeated, breaking out in giggles. "Perhaps, perhaps not, it would still be amusing nonetheless."

The woman didn't react, and the man's eyes ceased to twinkle, in turn it became something so much _more_. A small smile was still on his face, dropping its mischievousness, and became soft and sincere.

"They would have known sooner or later," he began, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders. "I'm surprised that they didn't know already. Keeping our child a secret wouldn't help anyone, my heart. Not you, not I, and certainly not him."

"They would abhor him," she replied in earnest, and Koumei realized that her voice was tinged with the smallest trickle of fear.

Fear for him.

"Yes, they would-" The man agreed steadily, voice unwavering. "-yet we wouldn't. I know it wouldn't be enough, but our love for him can certainly alleviate it somewhat."

"He would be ostracized."

If it was possible, the smile on the man's softened once more, making him much more delicate and feminine, ignoring the stubble on his face.

"Good thing that we seldom spend our time in this corner of the world then."

 **...**

He was so absorbed in organizing all the information that he gleaned in the short conversation with the two adults, that Koumei ignored everything that was happening outside of his head.

( _One; they spent a limited amount of time in their current residence._

 _Two; he was borne from two people that sincerely loved each other- Koumei could see the love that they radiate towards one another even in the short amount of time they spent together, every glance, every smile, every time their eyes softened, everything just showed their complete and utter devotion- but their union was not a welcome one. Thus, making him the target of various individuals' displeasure._

 _Three; his parents loved him from the bottom of his heart, if their various comments, actions, were anything to go by, and they would do anything that they can to ensure his comfort. Case in point, earlier statements like; how they would alleviate the abhorrence of others by loving him, how they wouldn't mind leaving home (was it truly their home? Or only a place of residence?) and travel somewhere else so that he would not be uncomfortable._

 _Four; he was an unknown to the people that could possibly the heads of their respective families, meaning his birth was a secret and his current existence was not known._

 _Five; he, once again, hailed from a family of nobility, or families in this case. A group of families that perhaps had one council, a council that consisted of the family heads._

 _Six; his surname was René, Koumei didn't miss how similar it was to his former one._

 _Seven; they were intelligent- one a possible genius, the other not that keen on showing his, Koumei silently approved, one shouldn't show all his cards after all- which in turn would refrain from casting suspicions on him once he showed a small amount of his mental capabilities._

 _Eight; they were undeniably beautiful, time would only tell if Koumei was the same... then again, Koumei had a feeling that he'd get the short end of the stick once again. Not that he'd particularly mind it though._

 _Nine; there was something wrong with his... mind? Memories? Emotions? Enough that he could only feel a small fluctuation in his emotions when the memories of his former life would come to mind._

 _Ten; he was at least four months old...-_

 _Eleven; ...- Twelve; ... One Hundred and Six; .._

 _And counting.)_

He only snapped out of it when he felt the heavy stares of others on his young form, Koumei squirmed at the attention.

"Shh, I got you Mei-Mei."

Koumei blinked rapidly- he was certain that he was not the younger sister of the man holding him- or was his new name Mei-Mei? He desperately hoped not, there were names that were fine and not, the name uttered was most definitely one of the latter- as he heard the words uttered and felt the rumbling of a chest. That voice and the chest proved that the man was the one who held him for now, and Koumei had to think about whether he himself (she herself?) was a female.

( _Minutes later, Koumei would be irritated with himself because he forgot to store that particular information, when it was already stated much earlier._

 _He would have scratched the back of his neck if he was able to, since he remembered that they did refer to him as son and him._

 _... it would have been one of the most embarrassing things he'd gone through._ )

That would be awkward.

Koumei didn't think there was a better sex, he (she?) knew it solely depended on the person, but having a different sex from the one he (she?) had would make things uncomfortable.

Koumei vainly hoped for some clarifications soon.

A snooty voice spoke, one that helped Koumei ignore his current questions about his questionable gender, and he was somewhat thankful. Even if the voice sounded oily, greasy, irritating, unbearable, and much too full of himself. "Saint René-Yamamoto-Keith-Irvine-"

"I-" the only current familiar man he knew cut in, voice surprisingly sharp yet pleasant. "-would prefer if you just called me with the original last name our family had for generations. I do not wish to spend too much time with frivolous surnames that I will not use any time soon."

Koumei wasn't in the correct position to spy the look that the man who spoke wore, but he felt it was a rather unpleasant expression on his face if his tone was any indication.

"Saint... René-" the man gritted out with barely concealed anger. "-Eglantine Reginald Icarus Kourou."

" _Erik_ ," the familiar man said, voice still pleasant. "E-R-I-K. Is it so hard to shorten my name to something bearable? I know some people would appreciate it."

It was a different voice that replied this time, Koumei felt it was because the man was too enraged, and this time the voice reminded him that they were indeed having a meeting amongst people of nobility.

The voice was distinctly feminine, her tone having the edge that many women in court had, demure and pleasant, though Koumei knew it didn't mean that they couldn't land heavy blows.

"Saint René Erik," the woman began, "I am glad that you have answered our summonings."

"But?" The familiar man, _Erik_ , prompted. Koumei wouldn't be surprised if he had a wide smile on his face at this moment.

"But, we would like to know... what is it that you have within your arms, _Erik._ "

"I'll have you know," the woman that contributed to his creation began, tone sharp and cold as the winter breeze. "That within his arms is a _person_ , one rather young, but a person all the same." Koumei's eyes strayed to her direction, and he saw her icy blue eyes, a tight smile on her face. "So please refrain from using such terms towards _our child._ "

Silence reigned in the chambers where the meeting was held, then a cacophony of voices began. Gradually becoming louder and louder, until Koumei felt his ears ringing and an impending headache starting to form.

It all just suddenly came to a stop.

"And I suppose," A wizened old voice began, "congratulations are in order Lord Kourou?"

"Saint Gregor," the familiar man said in a grudging respectful tone, arms stiffening around Koumei's frame. "They are expected, I suppose, yet I shan't force anyone to do so. The majority here do abhor the fact that Calla and I have become one."

"Oh-hohoho, they do loathe that your family has accumulated the history, the blood, and the treasures of countless other World Nobles." Koumei could hear the bite from the words, not in the tone. As far as others were concerned, they could have heard how the old noble's tone was truly jovial and words were said in jest, but Koumei could hear the resentment as clear as day. "There must be something in your blood, Lord Kourou, that makes everyone in your family simply... _charming._ "

A beat of silence passed, and a voice piped up, one that hasn't spoken until now.

"Why, I simply must thank you for your kind words Saint Gregor. I do hope you included me, after all, I am the esteemed _Lord Kourou's_ younger brother."

An uncle, somehow Koumei wasn't all that surprised. There was something about how he spoke his own brother's title and name though, mocking what the old noble used to refer to him. Other than the mocking tone used, the words were coated in a saccharine tone.

Time would only tell if the two of them would get along well.

"And as you can see," the man continued, not giving the others much room to have their say. "My nephew is very much young and very much annoyed with your earlier... how would I put this, ah yes, _clamor_ that I can feel his irritation rolling in waves. And I, among others I am certain, would not like to hear the ghastly noise a babe of his age can emit when aggravated enough."

Koumei could just hear the wide smile on the man's face, his eyes forming crescents as he uttered his next words.

"Meeting adjourned."

 **...**

For all his intelligence and perhaps otherworldly knowledge, he still needed sleep. While Koumei was mildly irritated that his biological clock decided that he needed sleep right after the meeting was done and he was outside the suffocating room of resentment, Koumei just hoped he'd retain everything he's heard.

( _Male, he's a male. Koumei's so thankful of that one fact that he managed to forget in a short amount of time._ )

The last words he heard were spoken by a male relation of his supposed sire, words that haunted him even in his sleep.

"You'll be leaving for the sea soon-"

Koumei didn't know how to react to that.

 **...**

( _... analysis of data; complete ... filing of acquired data; in process..._ )

The scent of the sea penetrated his nose, it was only a small whiff, yet it was potent, completely different from the scents that surrounded him until now. A distinct aroma that Koumei would never forget soon.

It only cemented his suspicions that wherever he was before was a distant area from the sea.

It made him tear up, it was made rather clear that his nose didn't appreciate the sudden influx of the scent. Koumei rather liked the aroma, personally, but his nose still hasn't adjusted to it. Annoying, but he could endure it for now.

As his eyes fluttered open, Koumei found himself gazing at emerald eyes that shone beautifully against the flames of a torch.

"Aniue," the man with emerald eyes whispered in alarm, so faint that the only way Koumei understood was by reading the man's lips. "He's awake."

"Is he?" A voice said around Koumei's right, and now two pairs of eyes peered at him. One pair a soft lavender, the other a bright and bold emerald.

Koumei couldn't take his eyes of the head of blue that the emerald-eye man was sporting. It was the exact same shade of his cousins from another life, the blue hair that they inherited from their mother.

It was painfully ironic.

"He is," the redhead exclaimed gleefully, "-give him to me Sei, I want to show him the sea."

A look was thrown to the redhead's direction, one that looked utterly exasperated yet fond at the same time. It was rather disconcerting that the redhead received such looks frequently, especially since it came from his wife and brother.

"I will never understand the fascination you have with it, aniue." The other man proclaimed, looking utterly amused at how his elder brother was acting. Giving in to his brother's wishes, the man who held him, carefully- and rather clumsily- handed him over.

Koumei caught a glance of the man's face, and it left him a tad bewildered. It was rather rude, not to mention witless, for him to expect that the brothers would look the same given that they already have different coloring. He just didn't realize that they could look the utter opposite of each other.

His face all hard lines and distinctly masculine, compared to the soft and delicate features the elder brother had. Sapphire eyebrows thick and curved, eyelashes medium in length, and almond eyes containing emeralds. Nose straight and dainty, the only feature the siblings seemed to have in common, if not a little longer. Lips small and thin, chin pointed. A birthmark was on his face, one that resembled a teardrop that lay beside the corner of his right eye, its color a fading turquoise.

He and his brother had the same skin color at the very least, a healthy light peach.

"-he's still staring at me, aniue. It's unnerving."

Koumei blinked and turned his attention to the man that held him, it wouldn't matter if the timing was rather close, and if they had thought that a -presumably - four month old could understand them, it was fine. He already decided it would be better if they knew of his intelligence, and would help him cope in the long run. Koumei didn't want to know how he'd react if they spoke to him in baby babble, and it would be appreciated if they treated him differently from other children.

"That was much more unnerving," the younger man commented, and the man who currently had him in his arms beamed. His eyes twinkling much like the stars in the distance.

It seemed that it was night time already.

"He's just like Calla, I knew it!" Avidly ignoring the various "shh's" thrown at him, the man lifted Koumei from his current place from his chest to gaze at his eyes. Lavender eyes looking at him lovingly and rather proudly, and while the smile on his face was beaming, there was something sad over it all. "My Koumei is a genius!"

He felt numb.

Koumei stared at the man's face, his heart beating loudly at what he just heard.

... he was still Koumei? Is this his chance to mold himself into what he wants and not to others wishes?

He vainly hoped he hasn't misheard.

"It could have been just a... coincidence, aniue. It would be unfair to him if you constantly expect him to be a genius, and he's not."

"Spoilsport," the redhead said, a pout on his face. "Still-" he continued, abandoning the pout that graced his face only a minute earlier to adopt a pensive expression. "I have a feeling that my son can defy his fate and walk his own path in life, to decide for himself."

The redhead looked over the horizon, lavender eyes darkening and becoming a solid lilac, reflecting the sky of the sun that has already set. "I think he defied it already," he whispered into the breeze, and Koumei heard it loud and clear. His heart beating rapidly, blood rushing to his head, at the rather fitting yet unexpected statement.

"I see," the younger man said, tone thoughtful. "I suppose that's the reason why you named him as such. The 'kou' from defy, and the 'mei' from fate. Such a powerful name... you'd be a great father."

Koumei. His name was still Koumei, the same name yet with different meanings. He was glad, he was utterly and unbelievably grateful, at the very least he carried something from his former life that would remind of who he was before, and create a new person from the ashes of his past. He can learn from the memories stored in his head, from the mistakes he has committed and become... somebody great? No, Koumei wanted no such thing. He only wanted to become someone that could protect his family from whatever problem they face, to be there through the hardships and the successes.

He still hasn't decided if the blood relatives he had here take the place of his past family, but perhaps... with the name he has been given, he was already thankful. It would still be a long way before Koumei could say with utter certainty that they were his family with his heart unwavering, but the first step was already made, and time would tell if the destination would be reached.

"A great father?" The man laughed in his usual manner, his distinctive 'kahaha'. It snapped Koumei from his musings, and he saw as a wry smile crossed the redhead's lips. "I don't even know if I'd be a good one. But I'll try, for my son I'll certainly try."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

Koumei liked to think it was all a blur from then on, even if it certainly wasn't.

The three of them boarded a ship, a ship that was rather large in size and had a red wolf as the figure head. Koumei saw the bluehead man converse quietly with the redhead whilst he lay in the woman's arms, taking in every detail that surrounded him.

He spied two masts, significantly thick and long, holding white sails. Other than the fierce figure head it held, the overall design could be called plain, but in Koumei's eyes it was simply practical.

The crow's nest was the size of a room, only circular with windows on all sides, frames a dark chestnut against the ships beige. Koumei was rather curious what were the mechanics of the window, or what was the glass made of, if it can be raised so easily as shown by the current watcher. In the corner of his eyes, he spied the two men sharing a hug, and realized they were the same height.

The redhead boarded the ship, briskly walking towards his wife and him, giving a signal to the current person holding the wheel as he felt the waves rocking the ship, and Koumei was surprised that he didn't feel nauseous by the action.

His eyes began drooping in sleep, and the last sight he saw was the bluehead man waving his hand, white garments still pure and untouched by the dirt of the land.

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months.

Koumei celebrated a birthday, only realizing at the end of it that it was his. It was not his fault that it took a while for realization to dawn. Every month there was some cause of celebration, from the birthday of a crew member or just from a win from a tournament they held for themselves, it was not too far-fetched that Koumei thought it was another's birthday.

He only realized it was his when he saw his name written on a round... something, in a bright and bold red, and was only further cemented when he spied the characteristic noodles, that one always had when celebrating their birth, around the object in large round plates.

Koumei didn't realize how many they were in the ship before this, he thought they were thirty or somewhere in the forty mark, but they were only twelve- he, the blonde, and redhead included.

They could certainly make noise with just their number however.

Even if a year has passed Koumei still hasn't spoken a word, and while it should have been worrying, the redhead man and blonde woman didn't seem to mind.

He... appreciated the fact that they weren't pushing him to do so, as he was rather keen in speaking coherently, and without a lisp. It was a rather eventful birthday, with everybody on-board eager to make him smile or giggle, which he seldom did.

Koumei decided to grant their wish, if only to make them stop further embarrassing themselves.

His first year passed peacefully, with him once again learning how to make his limbs obey his commands, mouthing words silently, and practicing his dexterity.

... Koumei would like to willingly forget the teething period he's gone through, if he could. It was a painful and grievous ordeal, one that he'd rather not face again.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

His second year was much the same, with the routine visits in their supposed estate- Koumei thought that the ship they were on was much more of a home to the blonde and redhead. He currently shared the exact same sentiments if that were the case.

He was rather proud of the fact that he managed to have somewhat full control of his limbs, there were still moments when he slipped, but those instances were steadily lessening in number. The dexterity of his hands were slowly improving with the number of exercises he's been executing, and soon it was apparent that he was still left-handed in this life, due to the fact it was instinctual for him to use it and easier overall.

That wasn't all, Koumei was given access to the ship's library.

The _library._

He can come and go whenever he wished, they just made sure that he knew how to take care of the things that were held within.

It was rather expected that this world had different instruments, much like the pieces of paper bound together to create something called a 'book' which served to be an alternative to scrolls. Koumei was rather surprised by the object when he spied it in the blonde woman's hands, blue eyes scanning the contents intently, a year and a half ago.

His reading prowess was still the same it seemed, if the way the words and sentences quickly made a context in just a few seconds of reading it, and easily discerning the hidden meanings it may contain. Koumei faced some problems though, especially if the words were ones he never heard before, or a curious mixture of two languages. He needed to make sure his mental processes was the same as always, and for that he needed to gather knowledge to sharpen his mind.

After all, the greatest weapon one could have was a prepared mind.

Another notable event that occurred was the first time he spoke to the blonde and redhead. Koumei thought they deserved it, especially since they did everything in their power to make sure he was comfortable even if they were at sea, and they held a lot of power.

Two simple words to convey his gratitude towards the people who dealt with him daily, and his rather difficult attitude.

 _"Thank you."_

The incredulous expression on the man's face will be forever burned into his mind, lavender eyes large, mouth hanging open, and eyebrows reaching his hairline.

Koumei was rather impressed that he still managed to look beautiful with _that_ face.

He hoped that he could control his emotions like the blonde woman, since the only response she had was an elegant raise of an eyebrow. In the past he could, but only to some degree, Koumei found it hard to reign his emotions in when his siblings, cousins, and Judar- their oracle, magi, and a childhood friend- were the ones who were causing trouble.

Other than that, no other notable event happened.

He still avoided looking at mirrors though, but Koumei knew that his hair while a shade of red, was lighter than what he had before. It was bordering the pink of Kouha's hair, but still had its magenta nature when it was in the shade, a fuchsia when the light hit just right, and even the sky of the setting sun could be seen, a curious crimson and fandango.

... Koumei didn't know when he started loving the color of his hair so much, but perhaps it was because it reminded him of his close siblings that he treasured and loved.

It was part of the reason that his hair was already past his shoulders, and was only given trims when needed.

The people on-board ignored his fascination with his hair, though, that didn't stop them from gifting him hairpieces that he might, or might not, wear.

Some, while beautiful, was much too feminine for his tastes.

( _Koumei should have known that there was a reason why he kept receiving much too feminine clothes and accessories, but he was keen on not batting an eyelash and ignore it._

 _For now._ )

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

His third year was when wind started to pick up, one that will eventually become squalls, and create a storm in his life. Frequently weakening and frequently growing, never leaving his side.

After the new year with the usual colorful fireworks, and general noise the people on-board can't live without, a mammoth of a man payed them a visit.

He was a hulking mass of muscle, his frame phenomenal and surpassing those that became one with their household vessel, Seishuu and Butakatu, his height triple the height of an average man. His presence was something that one couldn't, and shouldn't, ignore lest they suffer consequences.

" _Kourou, Calla-_ " the man rumbled, his voice gravelly and deep. Koumei thought he heard landslide of rocks instead, and the man took it to form his voice."- _I see that you've been keeping secrets from me._ "

"Kahahaha," the redhead laughed, in his usual high-pitched and joyful manner. Koumei silently hid behind one of the barrels on the deck, the massive barrel dwarfing his frame, hiding him from sight.

... Koumei had a feeling that the man still knew where he was, but was letting him do what he wished.

He felt a curious mixture of apprehension and irritation.

If the man wished to do him any harm, well, it was a good reason to let his magoi free from the cage that he put himself.

"I never knew that you'd receive the news so late, aniki."

Nose wrinkling at the informal address, Koumei peeked from his place behind the barrel, spying the tufts of platinum blond that escaped the man's bandanna and the rather youthful face- he was in his middle to late thirties if Koumei wasn't wrong.

His second glance helped him know that they weren't blood related- nose long and sharp, face long, eyes narrow, irises a deep yellow bordering brown- and the way the redhead called the platinum blond man, but perhaps they had a bond that rivaled the same thing. Koumei was curious about their story, especially since the redhead was a man from a station higher than nobility, and the platinum blond man didn't seem to be one.

"And it did reach me, immensely late- mind you- seeing as your child can toddle around already." His voice was dry and thoroughly unamused, his biceps bulging as he crossed his arms. Yellow-brown irises lazily turned to his direction, and Koumei couldn't help but silently berate himself in not hiding after his small peek. He was caught, and Koumei stood frozen as his gaze met his own.

Koumei didn't have any concept of time as they continued staring at each other, and he didn't dare breathe.

( _There was something about the man, something that reminded him vividly of his elder brother, elder cousins, younger cousin, younger brother, and his youngest sister..._

 _...but if Koumei was honest, he was reminded of his uncle the most._

 _The man who died before his time, Ren Hakutoku._ )

The man made the first move, slowly uncrossing his arms and letting them fall to his sides, but Koumei still didn't dare breathe nor move. He knew the man was powerful, he could feel it rolling from him in waves, it reminded him too much of someone else.

Koumei released the breath he was holding in when the man's eyes seemed to soften, then he blinked, and the magic was gone.

"Gurarararara!" The man laughed boisterously, throwing his head back and clutching his abdomen. Koumei was distantly reminded of the rumbling thunder of a storm they were in days earlier, and he skittered quickly towards the only person on-board that shared his hair color, even if it was deeper than his.

It was no use hiding anymore, the man saw him, and it would just be absurd if he continued to do so knowing that fact.

"Whether the child be male or female, I have a feeling that trouble would just be nipping at his, or her, heels. Gurarara! I've come for what I've wanted, and I should take my leave." The man's eyes strayed towards the redhead man, and Koumei couldn't see the expression on the redhead's face, but he could see the blond's face clearly- on it was a wide grin, stretching the limits of his cheeks. "I don't want marines swarming me after such a short visit. I'll see you again when the wind and the waves see fit."

His first statement was somewhat foreboding, and Koumei could understand why the blond man didn't know which gender he had. As children were rather androgynous in their younger years, and it certainly didn't help that his hair was much too long for a boy, that his clothes were much too feminine.

It was already impressive that the man thought that there was a possibility he was male with his too long hair, and feminine clothes. Koumei only needed to flicker his eyes to the redhead to realize that the blond man had a reason as to why he didn't immediately presume he was female.

And the man left much like how he arrived, swift as the wind and unseen.

 **...**

It took off from there-on.

 **...**

They were on land, more specifically the Holy Land, Mariejois. Koumei would freely admit that it sounded too pompous for his tastes, and the people that resided within more so.

It was one of their routine visits, visits that the bluehead insist that they should have. Apparently, it was unbecoming for the true heir of the family to be frolicking around in the sea and neglect the responsibilities he had, the words of a certain old man in the council that more than once barged into their residence to share his sentiments, and dully repeated oft times by the bluehead, with an accompanying eye roll.

Koumei didn't see the problem.

The heir, the redhead that went by the name Kourou, displayed his enormous dislike to accept such responsibilities, and exhibited his apparent choice for his younger brother to take the reigns over the position. It was rather foolhardy, yes, selfish of him, most certainly. Koumei would have detested him for his careless decision, if not for the fact that the younger brother clearly had things under control.

( _In the deep recesses of his mind, Koumei couldn't help but admire -and envy- the redhead's steadfast decision to do what he wished, and acceptance of the consequences of such an action._ )

A probable reason for the old man's insistence that Kourou should be within the area, and not in the sea, is the fact that all the power, all the riches, ultimately is still held by the heir. If Koumei was right, and if he remembered the words as clear as he heard it three years ago, their family has accumulated the names of other powerful families and their riches and power were than absorbed by them, the René Family.

All of that -glory and riches- belonged to the heir, and having connections with him, would prove to be beneficial.

Koumei would expect that he's already accumulated a number of marriage proposals.

Perhaps another reason for the annual visit was to keep alliances with other powerful family members, or truly was the bluehead's own wishes to see if his brother and his family was fine. Koumei would expect it to be either of the two, since the brothers did share a rather amiable relationship, as far as he saw that is.

( _Koumei didn't expect that he'd form a bond much like that, much less from a place that produced individuals with traits that he found irritating, and borderline nauseating._

 _Koumei wouldn't have it any other way._ )

 **...**

Their land was absurdly huge, perhaps even twice or thrice the size of Kou Palace and its grounds, yet every inch of it was taken care of. Koumei was silently amazed by the efficiency of their helpers, and the dedication they had with their respective jobs.

The proof of it was right in front of his eyes, how he could see his reflection on every surface, how he could slide around the polished floors if he wished to do so, how the place was devoid of any dust, how the flowers in the garden were clearly well-take care of, petals bright and shiny, how every shrub was trimmed to form shapes that he knew Kourou, his brother, and Calla appreciated, and how the helpers seemed to be genuinely pleased when they were praised, or if they noticed such things.

It helped that the redhead, blonde, and bluehead, knew their names and their tasks, it shows how they truly appreciated them. Koumei shared their sentiments, and he was done with the grueling process of memorizing their names. They were quite great in numbers afterall.

He didn't regret doing such a thing, especially when a young child -three to four years older than him- gave him an incredibly warm smile when he thanked him via ink on paper. Koumei suspected that he wanted to ruffle his hair, but visibly restrained as if recalling something important. He wondered why, then again, he was a _noble_.

No matter how much that title makes him uncomfortable, at the very least the helpers here didn't flinch when his eyes laid on them.

The reason as to why Koumei began his musings with their absurdly huge land, was due to the fact that he seemed to come across their borders. He didn't mean to, but Koumei's mind was elsewhere when he took his walk.

He suspected that they -Kourou, his younger brother, and Calla- were already worried as to where he was, especially if they already checked his usual haunts. Koumei felt sorry for worrying them, but he needed the walk, it was all the exercise he did.

Koumei never thought that they wouldn't invest on walls, the only reason he even realized he was on their border was the fact a child, older than him by two-years perhaps, seemed to be gazing at him like he was the most interesting person he laid his eyes on.

It was just a wild guess of his, due to the fact that the child's hair -a brilliant deep yellow that rivaled the sun- covered his eyes, but his mouth, forming a small 'o', was enough proof to support his thoughts.

The silence was deafening, and Koumei wasn't eager to break it so soon, too busy in taking note of the details that seemingly floated from the child's figure.

( _A common ancestor? They had the same cheekbones, or perhaps just mere coincidence. Koumei didn't fret, nor didn't try to divulge further, for knowing the child's last name would be enough._

 _A World Noble like himself, if the white garments were anything to go by, though he wasn't wearing the whole ensemble if the black lower garments that was just below his knees were any indication -the lower garments here were unlike anything he's ever seen, unlike the baggy ones that dominated in his former world, it seemed to have different styles. Koumei was thankful that his clothes were at least parallel to the ones he had before, and that it was what they often wore, excluding the pure white garments that just looked ridiculous, and was needed to be worn when they set foot on this land -'To know their station', they said. His blond hair, much like his, has ignored the usual protocol and wore it down._

 _His hair was notably shorter, excluding the fringe that covered his eyes, and the tied locks that were presumably used to adopt their usual hairstyle._

 _The blond child seemed to be rolling around earlier, if the dirt on his pristine white garments were any indication, as well as the amount of dust that lightly covered his locks and knees, and-_

 _...data processing._ )

The wind ruffled both of their hair -red locks dancing with the wind, and yellow locks going to the other side- it made the blond's fringe lift from the force, and Koumei caught a glimpse of the hidden orbs.

Amber orbs, a deep amber that stood out from other eye colors he's ever seen. Pure polished amber.

Amber eyes and morganite.

The wind stilled, only to return with more fervor.

Four words were spoken that broke the silence.

"You have beautiful eyes."

 **...**

 _The first time they shared the exact same thought._

 _It wouldn't be the last._

 **...**

Rosinante felt his cheeks heat up, but he wouldn't take his words back, it just wouldn't do. It wasn't like he was lying anyway; he just couldn't see why the other boy didn't even feel embarrassed.

He was purposefully ignoring what the other said about his eyes, Rosinante wasn't sure if he heard it right.

Other children often made his eyes a point of ridicule when they saw them, sneering that it was _unnatural, abnormal, freak._ He never heard any child compliment his eyes before, and since he would just be made fun of, wouldn't it be better to hide it away?

Rosinante just did that concerning the locks of hair that covered his eyes, answering the questions posed to him by his parents with half-truths. It was something he seldom did, but Rosinante couldn't bear it when his mother and father would blame themselves for giving him his eyes.

He had a feeling that he still blamed themselves though, not his eyes particularly, since compared to his aniue... well, his eyes were better off. It was the reason why his aniue wore sunglasses even when indoors, and in such a young age.

( _His parents would forever blame themselves, Rosinante didn't know why._

 _Did they regret in bringing them in this world, did they regret them living, even with their so called imperfections?_ )

The other child, hair bordering pink yet still red -it was beautiful, but Rosinante would admit it some other time, when his cheeks didn't feel like it could boil water- repeated his words.

"You have beautiful eyes," his voice sincere, and rather hoarse, like it was seldom used. "Why do you wish to hide such beautiful eyes?"

Rosinante gulped, palms sweating and it took all his willpower to not wipe it on his pants, he didn't want to feel below this child that was clearly younger than him but still much like him.

A World Noble.

He'd just get laughed at again.

Adults talking behind his back, speaking how he was different, therefore _abnormal_ , from his peers. How he should act like his aniue, and his aniue was the perfect role model for children of World Nobles. How adults wondered how his mother gave birth to the perfect World Noble child, when they themselves weren't the perfect examples of World Nobles, and how it was expected for them to give birth to _him,_ an embarrassment, a failure, an abnormality.

Rosinante was determined to act like he was one of them, he wanted to have friends, and perhaps something much more.

A nakama from the books he's read.

"It's different," Rosinante whispered nervously, vainly hoping that the child didn't hear, or perhaps wouldn't insult him over it. If Rosinante fidgeted, well, they were the only ones there, surely it wouldn't be seen?

"It's beautiful," the redhead -or was it pinkhead? Rosinante didn't know which shade his locks sported most- repeated, almost stubbornly.

He closed his eyes, which the other boy couldn't see, lips trembling because of his answer. Rosinante wanted to know if his mind wasn't just making all these things up.

"How?" He questioned, "how could it be beau-beautiful?"

Rosinante almost cringed, if any other children caught him stuttering -something that they deemed to be below their stations- they'd be sneering, and malicious thoughts would wander in their brains.

The other boy blinked owlishly, his long eyelashes fluttering with the action, with doe eyes and orbs that looked like gems -Rosinante knew there was a gem that looked exactly the same, he just forgot the name. A small frown marred his face, eyebrows wrinkling like the younger child was thinking about something hard.

Rosinante just waited with bated breath of what will the child say next.

 **...**

He was acting uncharacteristically childish, or perhaps, it would be better to take note of that he was acting like his age.

Koumei wasn't surprised, what was surprising was he lasted this long. He expected that he'd act his age much earlier, spouting the first thing that came to his mind, well, Koumei recalled that it happened often when he was young in his former life.

The lies he spouted came soon after.

It was a requirement, something that was needed to survive in court. It wasn't like he was truly lying per se, but he did omit some information that people were better off not hearing.

He became a natural at it, so much that he even started lying to his elder brother about the most mundane things.

 _Koumei hated it._

He hated the fact that he became a chronic liar, something that went against his Uncle Hakutoku's teachings. After all, how could you trust a person, much less a ruler, that only continued to spew false promises and lies? It wouldn't be wise, nor good for morale.

Koumei hated that he became such a person, when his elder brother did not. But like all things, like all _seconds_ were supposed to do, they had to do what the true heir shouldn't dabble with.

They had to cross the forbidden line that their elder brother's weren't supposed to.

It was their duty.

It was their responsibility.

It was their _worth_.

Koumei was exhilarated when he realized he was free of those shackles, a feeling that he only thought he would experience when he successfully outsmarted his foes in the direst circumstances, or when a thought of a new formation or a new strategy would be born in his mind, one that would possibly let the tides be in their favor.

Then there came the upside of being part of the 'World Nobles', nobody expected them to do anything.

It was the cold, hard truth.

The people knew not to expect anything from them, the Marines knew it would not be wise to go against their wishes, the Gorosei knew that they would do anything to ensure they still lived the way they did -even letting out secrets that weren't supposed to be spread-, and the pirates couldn't even be bothered to bat an eyelash unless their freedom was threatened.

Only another World Noble had a say about what another World Noble should do, most of the time they didn't even care, even if it was from an elder.

Koumei found it oddly refreshing.

And he realized know he can do whatever he wished, and nobody would berate him on how he should do 'this', how he should do 'that'.

How he was supposed to _lie_ to gain another's favor, to speak honeyed words so that relations would be undamaged.

There was none of that here, and Koumei freely spoke his mind.

( _The sound of snapping strings could be heard, one that began with a sole snap, and gradually grew in number._ )

After a hundred-twenty seconds of silence, he opened his mouth, and banished all the second thoughts that Koumei knew was plaguing the child's mind.

"'cause I said so," Koumei childishly replied, crossing his arms as he spoke the words. "Why do I care if its different from others, when _I_ think it's beautiful?"

He stared upwards at the blond child that was taller than him, his eyes silently challenging the child to refute his words.

Koumei was startled when giggles erupted from the child's frame.

 _What?_

 **...**

Rosinante should have known better. The redhead was a child after all, it was a miracle itself that he could speak and form sentences that actually made _sense,_ Rosinante should have expected that a child would think that way.

 _"'cause I said so. Why do I care if its different from others, when_ I _think it's beautiful?"_

He expected a wise reply, perhaps something like 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder' kind of nonsense, and the child did say something similar. Only in his own terms.

It made Rosinante's day, and managed to lighten up his spirit.

Because this child, this child in front of him didn't care how he was different, how he was abnormal from others. The redhead only thought his eyes were beautiful, because to him it truly was, no matter if it was different.

It was refreshing, and it made him erupt in giggles.

The child looked confused, and Rosinante thought the way he tilted his head was adorable, as well as how, a small pout was already on his face.

He'll tell the reason why he giggled, Rosinante knew after all how much it hurt if people laughed at you, this shouldn't be any different.

( _Rosinante realized much, much later, that he should be thankful that he was clumsy._

 _It was the reason why he managed to roll down a hill and arrive on the borders of their land when he was younger after all._

 _If he were to pick to either live a clumsy life with Koumei, and a life where he wasn't clumsy but absent of his favorite redhead, well, it wasn't much of a decision._

 _Rosinante knew what he'll choose in a heartbeat._ )

 **...**

 _"You laughed 'caush you felt like it?"_

 _"No, no, no, no. I laughed because, because.. your answer was oddly refreshing."_

 _"Oh. I shee?"_

 _Giggles were heard once more, and a hand ruffled magenta pink locks._

 _"I'll explain it to you again when I can understand it myself, deal?"_

 _"Shure! Jusht do not forget?"_

 _"Pinky promise?"_

 _"Pinky promishe? What ish that?"_

 _"Er, it's a promise that's made with our pinkies, and if I don't keep my promise-"_

 _"If you don't keep your promishe?"_

 _"It gets cut off!"_

 _"... that ish fair, ash long ash it ish not mine."_

 _Eyes blinked behind locks of yellow, and lips curved._

 _"As long as it isn't yours."_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Kourou liked to say he wasn't panicking.

He was most certainly _not_ panicking.

It just so happened that his breathing was short, that his fingers were jittery, that his eyes were widening, that his left foot was tapping a fast beat, and that his entire body was shaking. It was just a coincidence that he, Eglantine Reginald Icarus Kourou, was acting that way. His wife's darkening aura, and his younger brother's frown, had nothing to do with any trace of any nervousness he might have felt.

An impeccable knock stopped his fingers and left foot from moving, three-two-three, a knock that was always used within this residence. Not waiting for the usual words of permission to enter, an old man entered the quarters they were currently residing in, wearing black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, a black bow, a black vest, white gloves, black dress shoes, and to complete the ensemble, a pin with a crest that symbolized the true meaning of their surname, a bird that lived and died and lived once again, forever trapped in that endless cycle.

A phoenix with flaming wings, engraved with a deep azure blue.

"Lord Kourou, Lord Kousei, Lady Calla," their headbutler, Nereus, a fishman human hybrid that looked more human than fishman, began with professionalism coating his tone -but Kourou knew the old man since his toddler years, he was basically the one who raised him, was it a surprise that he could detect the almost imperceptible tremor in his tone?

"Lord Koumei is not within the mansion."

Who was he kidding?

He was in hysterics.

"Areyoucertain?Didyoucheckeverywhere?Haseverynookandcrannybeenchecked?Meimeilikestoreadunderthetablesometimesevenifwetoldhimcountlesstimesitisn' -"

"Brother," his darling younger brother interrupted, tone utterly exasperated, "cease your unintelligible chatter, I'm certain that Nereus has told the other servants clear instructions to check _everywhere_. If my nephew is not within the mansion, he is not within the mansion."

"But- but- but- Koumei!"

Kourou felt big fat tears roll down his face, and his foot returned in doing his earlier actions of tapping fast beats, as well as his jittery fingers. He saw as his beautiful- _beautiful_ wife rose from her current seat and moved to approach him, face worried. Kourou also saw how his brother slowly inched away from them, how Nereus appeared unperturbed by the glowing white dots appearing out of nowhere, then connected by a line much the same.

His control was slipping, and it _shouldn't_ \- _couldn't-_ happen.

Within the lines that formed, a mixture of colors bled out, a deep indigo, a navy blue, a twilight blue, a light lilac, that eventually formed a hazy twirling pattern, then something bright shined- Kourou could feel the hole starting to suck them in.

Then the door that Nereus entered from, was slammed open by none other than their headmaid -the daughter of Nereus, Thetis- breathing ragged, and not batting an eyelash at the glowing figures.

"Milords! Milady! Lord Koumei is found!"

The colors dissipated, the glowing dimmed until it disappeared. A bright smile adorned his face, a huge contrast to the frown that appeared on Calla's lips.

"Koooouuuuumeeeeeeeeeei~!"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Rosinante was nervous.

He had a hunch that his new acquaintance knew of it too, but didn't know what to do about it and therefore turned a blind eye from the tension that he brought upon himself.

Rosinante didn't know if he should be thankful for the boy's ignorance on the matter.

He reminded himself for the twentieth -or was it the thirtieth?- time that he should _calm down_. Rosinante wasn't surprised that the reminder went over his head, and was quickly forgotten once again, because for all the years he's been living- a meager five years- this was the first time he'll set foot on the land, _and mansion_ , of another World Noble without his parents' supervision.

Too wrapped up and stunned with the invitation given to him by the redhead, Rosinante didn't have time to think about his current unacceptable appearance -for he did just tumble down a hill (Rosinante wanted to blame the usual fog that hung around the land, but of all times, it seemed to be nonexistent when he tripped), and absent of the usual overcoat that hung from their frames- and just dumbly nodded an acceptance of such an invitation.

Rosinante would have been pulling his tied locks already, along with his long fringe, if it wasn't for the fact that he just knew his appearance would be much more unacceptable if he did such an action. Never mind that the little redhead would turn his gaze at him, his eyes lighting up, his lips twitching if he did just that.

Even if he knew that the younger child held no ill will, it wouldn't stop his face burning up in embarrassment, and burn it shall.

"Do not be nervoush," the redhead spoke without turning his head, his steps steady. "Kourou, hish brother, and Calla should not mind having vishitorsh."

Rosinante felt an itch, an itch that he was certain had nothing to do with outside sources, but with what the other boy spoke about.

 _Kourou. Calla._

The answers he tried to seek was seemingly floating in his mind, but it seemed that Rosinante couldn't take hold of it, couldn't even brush it with his fingers. He vainly hoped that he hasn't forgotten anything important.

Their walk was filled with silence after that, a silence that neither of them didn't seem to be keen on breaking.

It suddenly occurred to Rosinante that he didn't even know the name of his redhead acquaintance, a fault in his part, and brought upon a thick blush on his face. He should be the one to make the first move, after all, he was the older one.

Taking a deep shuddering breath, setting his shoulders, Rosinante opened his mouth to ask the redhead one of the first things he should have asked.

It only seemed to be stopped by a shout in the distance.

A loud and ringing;

 _"Koooouuuuumeeeeeeeeeei~!"_

As Rosinante saw a man running in the distance, wearing colorful clothing that can be distinguished this far, with his hair the exact shade of crimson, and promptly hugging the other boy as soon as he was near enough. Rosinante figured that he didn't need to ask the boy what his name was now, for the name 'Koumei' was forever seared in his brain, and ears, as soon as the man shouted it for all the world to hear.

With dawning realization, Rosinante felt the itch that pestered him disappear, leaving him utterly breathless.

The René Family.

 _The René Family._

A family that almost all World Nobles both envied, adored, and detested.

A family that everyone was told to be wary of, for the power they absorbed, for the wealth they accumulated, and for the names that they held.

A family that strived to be different from the others.

A family that had its root wrapped around the politics of the World Nobles, and as said in whispers, in the world at large.

The Family, among families.

It took all of Rosinante's will and courage not to drop his jaw, nor do anything that would embarrass him and his family.

Gem-like orbs turned to him, a shining peach and light pink, and Rosinante snapped out of his reverie. He missed the words the older redhead spoke- the words _Saint Erik_ spoke to his one and only son, and he was determined to not miss the next exchange that the redheads will share.

Petite hands took hold of the red outer cloth that Saint Erik wore, the soft and silky cloth that Rosinante was certain cost much more than it appeared, was simply tugged by said hands. The young saint -for Rosinante was certain that he was younger than any saint he ever knew, excluding the children of course- didn't bat an eyelash and seemed to be pleased with the other boy's actions, if the utterly pleased smile he wore was any indication accompanied with a soft look in his lavender eyes.

How the younger redhead can call Rosinante's eyes beautiful when his own father possessed eyes like that, well, Rosinante would ask that question soon enough. Once he was over this phase of nerves and light-headedness, and once they were alone.

The tugging didn't stop, until Lord Erik asked his own question.

"What is it Mei-Mei?" The man asked in a soft tone, one that Rosinante didn't believe he could have when he shouted earlier, and he just caught the moment when the younger redhead open his mouth to speak.

His voice hoarse and scratchy, yet still reminding Rosinante of tinkering bells.

"I invited him," the redhead began, his eyes not leaving Rosinante's form for a second. Rosinante just stood there, back straight and feeling wholly uncomfortable when another heavy stare was added, one stare that belonged to lavender eyes. "Can I shpend time with him?"

Rosinante ignored the way Saint Erik's eyes snapped quickly to the bundle in his arms as soon as he finished scanning his small figure from head to toe, and a blinding smile, one that Rosinante just knew could rival the sun, appeared on the man's face.

"Of course! What's his name?"

Seconds passed by, and Rosinante fidgeted slightly from where he stood, almost opening his mouth to reply, but the question wasn't directed at him.

If it were any other time, Rosinante would be amused at the other boy's reddening face, an expression that he seldom wore. Right now, the only thing he could do was watch silently as the red-faced boy covered his face with his too long white sleeves, and the older redhead man chuckling slightly at the sight.

With his face covered, and a flush in his cheeks, the other boy asked the question they should have asked each other much earlier.

"What ish your name?"

What can Rosinante do but answer?

"Donquixote Rosinante," for the sake of propriety, he also nervously added. "What is yours?"

Face uncovered and lips twitching upwards, Rosinante saw where the young René got his smile.

"René Koumei, it ish a pleasure to meet you."

His own lips forming a smile of his own, Rosinante spoke five words with sincerity that he never thought he'd be able to use in his life.

" _The pleasure is all mine."_

 **...**

 _Laughter rang in a space of white, a lively laugh that came from a sole figure._

 _His eyes sharpened, with his heart thumping in excitement._

" _A new player has come to the game! Let's see if he can save a favored person of mine, D or no D. I can't wait to see the waves you'll cause, rosie, I can't wait~!"_

…

 **I do not own One Piece**

 **I do not own Magi**

 **All OCs belong to me, and I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about**

…

 ***Aniue - big brother; archaic**

 ***Aniki - slang for big brother**

…

 **Thing is, the ending could definitely have some work but I've gone almost two months of not updating this thing so well, hope you didn't mind the obviously rushed ending.**

 **Doflamingo was supposed to appear in this chapter but… you can see what happened. Next chapter he'll make an appearance, just don't get your hopes up that it'll be as long as this one.**

 **Anyway, thank you for those who reviewed; ARSLOTHES, ashlynx, and farronewp.**

 **Thank you for looking forward for this chapter, I truly hoped you enjoyed it. Concerning the topic of Rosinante, I truly do want him to live, a major reason why I started writing this fic and we'll see how having a friend affects the Donquixote brothers. An honest friend, that will hopefully be like a brother to both of them.**

 **Thank you for those who put this story in their favorites list, many thanks; Saskue's-Killer112, Laughing White , tigerlilyroars1, zecran, NaiveKitsune, kelael, Brasil Lasagn, BlackCross642, , wildman90, farronewp, Yatocat19, and The Crimson Killer.**

 **Thank you also, for those who put this story in their story alert list, many thanks; Saskue's-Killer112, Wawv, Laughing White, zecran, ARSLOTHES, NaiveKitsune, hamysophie2910, Tatots, Brasil Lasagn, Antares Natsuko Kurotenshi, Clusterfucker, Meilinfan, BlackCross642, , SiZodiac, Androgynous-Heron, Pleasereadmything, and Yatocat19.**

 **Many, many, many thanks. This monster of a chapter (for me) wouldn't have been updated without your support.**

 **If the canon chracters are out of character, well they are still children, and they'll eventually grow with minor changes of course, and by minor, eh, let's just see shall we?**

 **Concerning the OCs, well, it's not like there are a lot of canon characters that are World Nobles so I had to make do. That and you guys didn't miss the obvious canon character that suddenly waltzed in right? And disappeared again soon enough, yeah, how that guy can be possibly connected to a World Noble I'm still picturing it now.**

 **Go ahead and point out any grammatical errors I have, since I didn't bother to proofread -sorry about that- and if you guys have time… review?**

 **That's all ann~d-**

 **-RichInsanity... OUT!**


End file.
